dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived The Abraxis Manor
tThis esteemed manor is the home of the Seeker of Time, Starr Abraxis. This manor looks small on the outside, but has a massive interior that is in a Victorian Style. There are a couple of chandiliers here and there, and the utilities have been upgraded to suit Starr and his Guests needs. The attic of the manor is lined with many priceless artifacts Starr's grandfather has found, and given to him. He dusts them everyday, so no dust is collected. There is a training hall within the manor, which is mainly used to help Starr hone his accuracy, and speed. There is a library filled to the brim with journals and books he has found on the theories of Time Control, and Temporal Energy. He is actually making a log of his experiences controlling it so far. The foyer is one of the most cryptic places in the manor, since it is always darkened, even when it is day out. The lights seem to be always on, but the darkness is never pierced. No one knows why this is the way it is, but Starr is starting to put some pieces of the puzzle together. The bedrooms are nicely sized, and Starr's bedroom holds many secrets. He has a necklace with a strange gem in the middle of it, and whenever he touches it, his eyes glow a brilliant white, and he can feel his energy skyrocket. He doesn't know why this happens, or what it means. Being who he is, Starr has a study, and a laboratory, where he invents temporal devices to help stimulate his mind, and help it open up to the thought of something illogical, or in his case fairly logical, but hard to understand or interpret. He has failed at controlling anything temporal, but in times of deep stress, he has been shown learning fairly quickly. The manor. Starr has a panic room as well, for those moments when he remembers distinct and graphic images from his past...For some reason, one time you could hear him screaming "Tentacles" Huh...How charming.... Inside the Manor The Foyer ( RP Location ) The increasingly unfortunate encounter of Cauli Within the darkened foyer a sudden red flame appears on the floor and from it steps out a girl wearing a custom saiyan armour edited with a combat skirt. She flicks her long black hair and the flame extinguishes "hmm so where did my flame take me this time?" she notices the smell of burning and she had broken a few ornaments upon entrance "ah crap not again, if i have to work as a frigging maid to pay off damage again." She look around for any sign of life or indication of where she may be. Suddenly the Ornaments repair themselves, and revert back to their previous location. A white flame appears in the room, blinding Cauli. As the flames disperse, Starr Abraxis appears." I don't believe in maids." He says, smiling. "huh not gonna lie didn't expect a kid here but whatever, so what is this place? Oh and don't ask how i got here i neither know nor care to explian" she look disinterested despite the fact she just appeared scorched the carpet and broke ornaments she is tapping her foot impatiently "so who are you?" "Oh, that." Starr fixes the scorched carpet. He looks back up to her." My name is Starr Abraxis, and this is my Manor. Who might you be?" He asks. "Cauli, no surname i guess you could call me a wandering battler with a bit of a habit of breaking things" She has a toothy smirk as she says this like she is slightly proud of this fact "sometimes i follow the flame and see where it takes me and here is where it happened to take me this time. Little dark for a mansion dont you think" She still seems disinterested although she seems to at least uphold common etiquette. Starr frowns."Yes, about the lighting in this room....It's normally always dark, even during the daytime. I don't know how to brighten it in here, other than stressing out my temporal control by creating reality bending wax and using a eternal flame." He looks at the stairs."We could always go up to the living room. There is an eternal fireplace there." "heh so you are one of those who tries to keep a flame eternal" her hand is engulfed in flame acting as a torch "to me a flame is always a short brilliant flash a flame that is eternal will never truelly burn bright, whatever though" the flame is reflected in her eye causing a vibrant glint sort of reflecting her own intensity well show the way lest you want to risk more things breaking in my presence. A rift opens under Cauli, and one under Starr. They both fall into a cozy looking room upstairs, with a fireplace, a glass table, and a black leather couch. Starr conjures up a pitcher."Iced Tea?" He asks, conjuring up a cup of caramel colored coffee for himself. "i'll pass for now i'm not a tea kind of person nor am i one for hospitality, so don't trouble yourself with me i'm more than capable of handling myself" She sits down there is the smell of burning fabric wherever her skin touches. Starr sips his French Vanilla and Caramel Mocha, and he watches as a bit of smoke appears from the couch. It wasn't burning, but it was creating heat. He places an inflammable barrier around the couch, and on everything in the house."Just so no one gets hurt." He says, smiling. "my flames wont cause a flame at least when i'm not using it for transportation, you know i dont try and destroy stuff i guess a lot of it is weak when i appear. So whats a kid like you doing in a place like this it seems kind of unfitting from where im sitting" Cauli is tapping the chair in a rhythm Starr sips a bit more, and comes up from it."Oh, this is my Manor. I live here by myself...Well, not technically by myself, but physically, I live here alone." "huh must be both lonely and unrestricted to live like that, but i just drift a spark in the night sky so i can't really talk" she stretches she isnt exactly bored but its clear this is not her type of conversation and she is trying not to be rude. The Training Hall ( Training Location ) The Room of Infinity ( Battle Location ) Kalin *Health: 1/10,000 *Speed: 2531.25when attacking *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 352 *Effects: Skilled Combatant- 1.25x speed when attacking. *Chosen signature: Class Change- Grandmaster Starr Abraxis * Health: 11,000/12,500 * Speed: 30 * Strength: 30 * Stamina: 300/1,000 * Effects: ** Zenkai: '''Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. ** '''Silent Speed: Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks. Once per battle. * Chosen Signature: Centurion of Time - Speed and Strength X 1.25, 10% Kinetic Damage Resistance, 15% More Stamina used with Sword. Cannot use Kinetic Attacks The Battle! Fight to 2 hp! *Kalin stepped forward with a Master Seal already in his hand, the golden mechanism swirling in his hand. " You're a bit stronger than me. Therefore, I don't feel the need to hold back here" he said, before activating the seal, utilizing a Class Change into his grandmaster form. He then utilized a flareflare ( Miss ) * Starr turns around, and quickly closes his eyes, evading the Solar Flare."Who are you, and what the hell are you doing at my Manor?!" Starr yells at Kalin in anger. His hand begins to glow a deep white, a ball forms, and he throws it up, and it splits into 3 Silent Spheres, '''which fly at Kalin at an immense rate.( 2 Hit ) Starr opens his eyes, and a '''Temporal Barrier '''forms around him.[ 900 Damage ] *"How am I supposed to know!?" Kalin responded, charging forward to punch Starr 5 times. ( 3 Hit ) [ 375 Damage to Barrier ] * Starr is pushed back by 3 punches that managed to hit, but he catches the last two. He grips both fists tightly, and his mouth begins to glow."Bite Me" He says as a '''Mouth Beam is fired point blank. ( Hit ). As Kalin flies back, Starr fires 3 Energy Balls. ( 2 Hit ) [ 1,800 Damage ] *Kalin crashes into the floor of the manor after taking three direct hits. He stands up, chuckling softly. "No, I would prefer not to bite you, if at all possible..." After dusting off his robes, he charged forward once again, punching at Starr ( Miss ) before summoning two bolts of lightning in his hands, which he used to slash Starr four timesone kinetic attacks. ( 3 Hit ) [ 1,188 Damage to Barrier ] * Starr hits the wall, and blood comes from his mouth. His eyes glow deeply, and he grabs Kalin by the throat."Don't...Fuck...With the Seeker of Time..." Starr's body becomes covered in White Armor, and a glowing Rapier appears in his right hand, as he activates''' Centurion of Time'. He' slashes''' at Kalin 4 Times with his Glowing Sword. ( 4 Hit) [ 1,500 Damage ] *Kalin steps away, his wounds bleeding slightly."Heh. That was pretty good." he proceeded to erect a barrier around himself, before firing another 3 bolts of lightning at Starr,( 1 Hit ) each aiming to impale him. As his attack ended, he returned to normal with his Master Seal losing its power. [ 375 Damage ] * The bolt that hit Starr, merely pierce his armor, and he clutched it, with a smirk. He threw it away, and then sent 5 more slashes at Kalin. ( 4 Hit ) Damage to Barrier [ 250 Damage to Kalin ] *Kalin stumbled back, firing another flareflare ( Miss) and ducking into one of the manor's corridors to catch his breath. * Starr appeared behind Kalin."You know, you shouldn't run from what you can't from." He slashes 5 more times, and his Armor cracks, and then shatters off of him as his transformation ends. ( 5 Hit ) [ 1,875 Damage ] *Kalin takes the moment to reach into his robes, pulling out another Master seal, which reactivates his grandmaster form. He then fires 2 bolts of lightning at Starr.( 1 Hit ) [ 375 Damage ] * Starr flips over Kalin, and while he is upside down, his hand begins to glow a light blue, almost like fire. It sharpens, becoming a solid rather than a gas, and it congeals into a thick beam, that would explode on impact."Tempus Blitz" He says.( Hit ) He rushes Kalin as his aura rages with a light blue. He appears below him, and kicks him upwards, and then paddles him back and forth before appearing at the top, with a wide smile."Silent Berserk" he says, as he bicycle kicks him downward into the ground. ( Hit ) . He dashes up the stairs to get out for breathing room. [ 1,800 Damage ] *Kalin follows after him, firing a set of 4 lightning bolts at Starr. "I'm not done yet!" ( 3 Hit ) [ 1,125 Damage ] * Starr is hit by the bolts, and stands up, his hands glowing black this time. He turns, and his eyes are darker than shadows."Get...The hell...OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yells in a Demonic voice, as he fires 2 Silent Spheres at Kalin. ( 2 Hit ) [ 900 ] *Kalin put up his arms to take the brunt of the attack, his robes smoking slightly after taking the blasts. He responded with another 4 bolts at Starr. "I can't leave yet. I haven't routed the ene-wait, what am I talking about!?"( 0 Hit ) * Starr holds up his hands, as they glow blue again."Do I look like a damn therpist?!" He yells, sending a Dual Handed Tempus Blitz at him. ( 2 Hit ) Damage, Reduced to 1,005 * Kalin falls to the ground after taking the blasts. Starr walks over to him, breathing heavy, and repairs the manor. He places his hand over his heart, and they teleport to the hospital. * Starr gets 4,740 XP * Kalin gets 1,719 XP, and a sore ass... Outside the Manor The Garden ( RP Location ) The simmering flames of pride The garden is scorched blasted and smashed from the outspilling of Cauli and Starrs battle, the colloseum is alight with flames and Cauli is slowly dragging Starr to the garden so it is easier for him to recuperate her own flames have died down but her heat has yet to cool "phew you know for a kid he really made me put my work in there been a while i since i burnt that brightly" she lays him down takes a few steps away from him and drops down herself "ow ow ow ow" Suddenly, Starr jerks up almost lifeless, and his eyes are wide open. They are moving as if he is watching something happen."No.....HARMONY" He screams in agony, as tears fflow from his eyes, and his bloodcurdling screams fill the garden. Quickly, he blinks, and looks around."What happened?" He asks."Did we finish training..?" He asks. He feels his face, and looks at the tears, in confusion."Was...I crying..?" He asks, looking at Cauli. Cauli stays layed down looking up at the sky "i don't know you shouted about someone called harmony then screamed and here you are so don't ask me i dont have the foggiest" she turns herself so she is resting on her side facing him "someone you know?" Starr pulls in his knees, and hugs them."No...I don't know anyone of that name..." A tear rolls down his cheek."I don't know why that name...Is so familiar to me...Why is it so meaningful?..." "sorry kid the reasonings behind why memories are meaningful ain't my strong suit" she shuffles herself to a sitting position her breathing is noticeably heavy despite winning she seems in worse shape than Starr "gotta say though kid i underestimated you, i'm not a fan of those with titles but meanings aside you had the power to back it up" Starr looks at her."T-Thank you. I woke up one day, and chose that title for myself. I told my mother about it, and it happened to be her previous title...How it got into my mind, I have no idea..." He conjures up a glass of water, and it sits itself down next to Cauli."I'm not giving handouts. It's your choice whether you take the opportunity or not." He winks, and smiles. "water is probably a good idea as i'm kind of burnt out both figuratively and literally" she picks up the water and downs it fast as it seemed to start boiling as soon as she picked up she lets out a loud ahhhh when she finishes it she shakes her head and loosens up her shoulders "always the risk when you burn to long" Starr watches her, and then blinks."How...How do you do that?" He inspects the grass, which was burning. "when people say pride and passion form the heat of battle i take it a little more literally, to invigorate myself i burn like a flame but like a candle if i burn twice as bright i burn half as long so my body is just cooling down" Cauli holds her arm to the light and it becomes clear steam is leaving her Pocky anyone? Starr heads into the Garden, clutching a little box in his hand, happily. He sees Cauli, sitting in the grass, cooling off."Hey, Cauli!" He calls to her, but then trips on a rock."Woah!" He yells, as the box flies out of his hand, and lands on her lap. His face goes into the grass."You're welcome" He says, twitching. Cauli looks at Starr as he falls with a not impressed face "you have the grace and poise of an Alsatian after a head swap opperation" she notices the pocky on her lap picking it up not recognising it "po-cky? Uh what is this stuff?" Starr gets up, and walks over to her, and takes a seat."It's a Japanese Shortbread treat. They have flavored icing on them, and they're really good. Try one." He nommed a Strawberry one "huh sound nice but be forewarned i am a glutton and i apologize for nothing as many an all you can eat buffet found out i make it hard to live up to that claim" she samples some of the pocky noticing it is the mint variety she pauses briefly "hmm not bad" and with that she downs the whole box Starr's eyes widen, and then he laughs."I guess my Saiyan appetite hasn't kicked it yet." He says, as he takes a swig of Ramune. "I don't think its something that kicks in i've always had an appetite like this, lets just say it was hell when mother fed me in the conventional fashion. So who knows maybe you just don't have the same appetite which is probably good as i'm in a perpetual state of poorness due to my eating habits" Cauli laughs to herself sounding like she was making a joke but part of her face just says she is telling the truth. The Backyard Training Grounds ( Training Location ) The Coliseum of Regret ( Battle Location ) Cauli's stats * Health: 2,320/40,000 * Speed: 125 (175 (218.75 when attacking) * Strength: 125 (206.25) * Stamina: 50/1000 * Effects: skilled combatent, zenkai, 5% chance to cause 5% bleed (max 10%), resting regens half stamina and only lasts 3 turns * equiptment, dual swords (gauntlets) Starr's stats * Health: 1/40,000 * Speed: 145 [ 181.25 ] * Strength: 170 [ 212.5 ] * Stamina 0/1000 * Effects: Silent Speed, Zenkai. Cannot use Kinetic Attacks. Uses 15% More Stamina when attacking with his Rapier. * Equipment: Sword ( Chroniton Dagger ) * Resistance: 10% Kinetic fight to 1 hp * turn order Cauli starr * "there is more to you than you let on and i'm going to figure out what" she puts her hands behind her back there is a click as she removes them wearing gauntlets she rushes Starr with a heavy punch to the stomach followed by and uppercut and 4 jabs (6 dual sword strikes) (5 hit 4687 damage total * Starr dodges the last one, and grabs her fist."I believe you are mistaken." He says grimly, as he flips her over, and unsheathes his Chroniton Dagger. He becomes a Demon Trainee '''and a purple aura floods around him, almost like water but very thin. Starr slashes''' her 3 times with his dagger. (2 hit 2550 damage) * "now we are getting somewhere, in battle you have no choice but to be honest so lets see the real power you possess" she parries the last strike with her gauntlet and lets out what can only be described as a roar as she enters demon trainee and is wreathed in a proud flaming aura she then proceeds to unleash a rapid sequence of jabs and crosses finishing with a brutal palm thrust to the stomach (8 sword strikes) (6 hit 7425 damage total) * Starr catches the palm thrust, and grips her tightly. His mouth glows a brilliant white, and he says."What do I have to hide?" He fires a Mouth Beam (hit 4350), 'and backflips behind her, firing 3 '''Silent Spheres '''to her back (2 hit 4350). 8700 damage total * "oh i never said you were hiding, cant you feel it the pull of the fire the excitement of the fight the rush as we see who will best the other" she starts laughing before unleashing a barrage of 8 blows (8 sword strikes) "this is what i live for" (7 hit 8768 damage total) * Starr is hit in the fact by the last jab, and his eyes becomes a little red, and the under part of it begins to become purple. A bit of blood comes from his nose, and he smears it off, rubbing some on his face."You want to know who I am? Fine." Starr activates Centurion of Time, and Starr's body becomes covered by glowing white armor, as a rapier appears in his right hand."I'm the Seeker of Time." He appears behind her, and fires off a '''Tempus Blitz. '( Tier 2 Attack ) (miss) * "thats more like it now we can fight in earnest, hmm well you showed me yours so time to show you mine" She concentrates the flames of her aura into a sphere and with great effort pushes it into the centre of herself and her fighting spirit skyrockets small flames glinting in her eyes then takes a deep breath as steam eminates off her body (skip 2 rush count) * Starr makes no room for error, and fires off 2 '''Tempus Blitz. " I will NOT LOSE HERE!" He yells, firing the beams.( Skips 1 Rush Count ) (hit 12,720 damage total * "good if you want to win hold onto that determination" Cauli winds up and launches a spiraling leaping upercut enreath in flames "SHORYUKEN (couldnt resist) (all hit 13,905 damage total (both zenkais trigger for starr) * Starr falls backwards, and feels something surging within him."Is this....My Saiyan blood...." He stands up, and his aura drastically explodes. His irises and pupils disappear, as his hair stands up, flowing with power."My name is Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria! This is not my final bout against you, but this is the END!" He screams in rage. He puts his hands at his side, and makes his hands cup."GALICK" He pushes forward as a purple beam envelopes him, and fires itself at Cauli."GUN!!!" He screams, sending two Galick Guns at her. As it is about to finish, he appears behind her, and Fires a Silent Sphere to the back of her head. His armor shatters, and hops back for breathing room. ( He uses '''Silent Speed '''on an Attack that Misses. If a Galick Gun misses, he uses it on that. If both Guns hit, but the Silent Sphere misses, he uses it on that. If both guns miss, he uses it on one. ) (2 galick guns hit (on with Silent speed) sphere misses 12,720 damage total both zenkais trigger for cauli * Cauli staggers from the hits body burnt and batter she stumbles slightly she licks her lips "in the jaws of defeat i grasp strength my blood boils and my heart roars TASTE MY FINAL FLAMES" She defiantly roars as her aura intensifies she is putting everything into this rush she throws a wild punch at starr followed by a hard elbow forcing him into the air before wrapping her legs round his was and punching his chest 7 times before throwing starr down to the ground but as soon as he bounces of the ground she smashes down with a full force diving punch to side erupting in flames upon impact (10 dual sword hits) (6 hit 8343 reduced to 5214) the fist purposesly hit more of the ground than him so as not to cause lasting damage starr is down * Cauli wins * XP cauli 19,999 Starr 18,840 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds